staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 grudnia 1989
Program 1 7.00 „Witamy o siódmej" 7.20 „Notowania" 7.45 „Po gospodarsku" - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.15 „Tydzień" 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: „Teleranek" oraz w kinie Teleranka „Janka" (13) - serial prod. polsko - zachodnioniemieckiej 10.30 Dt - wiadomości 10.35 „Jim Henson przedstawia świat teatru lalkowego" - „Spotkanie z Brucem Schwarzem" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.40 „Morze" - magazyn 12.00 Poranek symfoniczny. Koncert W. Ochmana i orkiestry opery bytomskiej 13.00 Teatr młodego widza A. Maleszka „Mechaniczna Magdalena" (2) 14.00 TV koncert życzeń 14.45 „Pieprz i wanilia - Z wiatrem przez świat" - „Gdzie ananas dojrzewa" 15.25 „Antena" 15.35 „Panna dziedziczka" - serial prod. brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 TV Teatr Rozmaitości Jana Dudkova „Arabeski" reż. Paweł Flasza wyk.: V. Postranecky, V. Preiss, V. Jenikova 18.35 „Agromarket" 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Siostrzeńcy ka-czora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Dekalog, dwa" - film TP reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski wyk.: Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 21.05 „Memento grudniowe" - film dok. Ireneusza Englera 21.50 „7 dni świat" 22.20 Sport 23.00 Telegazeta Program 2 9.00 „Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 9.35 Film dla niesłyszących „Dekalog, dwa" - film TP 10.30 Koncert życzeń ze Szczecina 11.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu PRL 12.55 Powitanie 13.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 13.10 „Polacy" - „Adam Bujak" -film dok. 14.00 Kino familijne: „Chata wuja Toma" (2) - film prod. USA 15.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: „Wędrówki ludów nad Pacyfikiem" (7) -serial dok. prod. australijskiej 16.00 Sport - finał Pucharu Davisa 17.30 ,,Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 „Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic" - Marcin Święcicki 19.30 „Galeria 37 milionów" - Aleksander Roszkowski 20.00 Sport 21.00 W domu Anety Kręglickiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Wojna i pamięć" (16) - serial prod. USA 22.45 Komentarz dnia 22.50 Relacja z posiedzenia Sejmu BBC1 8.45 A Living Antique 9.15 Pilgrimage to Christmas 10.00 A Life of Our Own 10.25 Buongiorno Italia! 10.50 Help Your Child with Maths 11.05 Hindi Urdu Bol Chaal 11.30 In the Know 11.40 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News With Moira Stuart followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 In Search of the Wow Wow Wibble Woggle Wazzie Woodle Woo! 15.50 Superdogs 16.30 International Show Jumping 17.20 The Clothes Show 17.45 The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader: 5 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Sports Review of the Year 20.50 News; Weather 21.05 The Ginger Tree 22.05 Everyman 22.55 Facing Up to AIDS 23.25 International Show Jumping 0.35 Network East 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 7.30 Children's BBC 7.30 Playbus: The Patch Stop 7.50 Jimbo and the Jet Set 7.55 Is That a Fact? 8.10 The Hallo Spencer Show ! 8.35 Umbrella 8.50 Smoggies 9.15 Corners 9.30 Visionaries 9.55 Blue Peter Omnibus 10.45 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men 11.10 Boxpops Starstruck 11.50 The O Zone 12.10 Reportage Update 13.00 It's That Man Again 14.20 40 Minutes 15.00 The Colditz Story 16.35 Ruth Etting 17.00 Rugby Special 18.00 Ski Sunday 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Natural World 20.05 Christmas on Two 20.10 Rhythms of the World 21.05 Young Guns: Weird Science 22.35 The Unforgettable Nat King Cole 0.10 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Hallelujah! 6.30 Flight Over Spain 7.00 A Gardener's Guide 7.30 Box Office Weekly 8.00 David the Gnome 8.30 Boy Dominic 9.00 Dennis 9.25 Orientations 10.00 A Week in Politics 11.00 Pob's programme 11.30 The Henderson Kids 12.00 The Waltons 13.00 Land of the Giants 14.00 Film: Lured 15.55 Rhapsody in Blue Jeans 16.00 Art of the Western World 16.30 Moving Stills 16.40 Stones and Flies 17.25 News 17.30 American Football 18.30 The Wonder Years 19.00 Skyscraper 20.00 The Media Show 21.00 One Hour with Jonathan Ross 22.00 Film: The Knack 23.40 American Football. Cincinnati Bengals v Houston Oliers 1.10 The World Games 2.05 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku